The Promise of Forever
by opheliaramirez
Summary: This is the story of how I died...WARNING CONTAINS RAPE, SWEARING, AND DRUGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since Glee has just finished its second season (NOOOOOO!), I was inspired to write another Glee story! In the views of Finchel fans (such as myself!), the finale left them jumping in joy even if they didnt win this year! However, I was MAJORLY disappointed by the lack of Jesse St. Smex (LOVE THAT GUY! 3) hopefully they'll fix that next year (or not...:P) Anyways this story will be an AU and WILL get progressively darker as it goes on, so watch out for Lemon, Language, and possibly drugs XP**

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel!" <em>

_"F-Finn...please-don't shout. I dont like seeing you when you look upset." she said weakly as she shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed._

_"BUT! How could I not be upset, Rach? Its my fault that this happened to you!" he protested._

_"Finn...if-if I dont make it, then-" _

_"DONT say that!" He placed her hand onto his and gripped it tightly. _

_"Your're going to be fine Rach! Just please hang on for the both of us!" he begged, tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes._

_"Finn..." she coughed up blood._

He stared at her with watery eyes. How could this happen? If it wasnt for_** HIM**, _everything would have been fine...

* * *

><p>It was 5 years ago.<p>

Rachel Berry was only 16 years old when she had met Finn, the love of her life.

But unfortunately for her, it was also when she had first encountered the person who would make her life a living hell.

_Jesse St. James._

Just the mere mention of his name sent shivers down her spine.

To the public, Jesse seemed like an ordinary 22-year old who attended college and a writer in which he was extremely talented. He was charming, kind, and thoughtful to those around him.

However, unknown to everyone this was merely an act to hide his true self, which was _far_ from pleasant.

He was in actuality an evil man who was very selfish and liked to obtain whatever he wanted, no matter who got hurt in the way.

He was cruel, vicious, and indifferent to anyone who didnt satisfy his needs for fame and power. In fact, he even killed a few people in secrecy just for that reason.

Lately he began to suffer from his latest novel being a total flop, which had deeply upset him since his other novel was successful. He began to shut himself from public, leading him to cope with his own emotional stress.

He felt even worse than ever, and all the painkillers in the world didnt help him in the least. He barely slept, ate, or even bathed.

It was during this time that he began to develop a strange feeling that he had never felt before. This made him more confused than ever as he tried to figure out what it was.

_What is it?_ he would ask himself. Its not anger, its not depression, it was..._Lust._

But it wasnt lust for fame or the urge to murder, it was the desperate need to feel pleasure.

_But how could he satisfy this kind of need?_ he pondered as lay in bed, trying hard to ignore the irritation the lower half of his body was feeling.

Then one day came as he opened his window for the first time to get some fresh air, and then he saw it: there, walking happily to herself was a young beautiful girl.

It was Rachel, and she was humming a tune to herself.

He stared in awe at her. Suddenly, Jesse found the spot between his legs feeling irritated again. And thats when he realized it.

_I must have this girl! But how?_ A thin, evil smirk slowly formed on his lips as he thought of the way on how to take this girl and chuckled to himself.

The next day, Jesse had "bumped" into Rachel, the latter instantly recognizing him for his fame as she had read his book (the one that didnt flop). He casually asked her if she could visit him in his apartment, to which she happily agreed.

He took her hand gently as they walked to his apartment, nastily smirking to himself as he lead Rachel away from the public and into her hell.

Once inside, they talked for a bit about how successful Jesse was and how Rachel wishes to be famous herself. However, Jesse was getting impatient and wanted to take her as quickly as possible and so he offered to make themselves tea.

While doing so he placed 2 capsules into her tea and brought it to her, and not long after she collapsed to the floor, but not before catching Jesse grinning at her.

!

_Oh where am I?_ Rachel thought groggily. Once she opened her eyes, she realized that both her hands and feet were tied by a thick rope and that she was lying in a large bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

_What the-?_ she thought in fear.

"Oh my, it seems your're finally awake."

She saw Jesse across from the corner of the room in a red robe.

"Thats good news. It wouldnt be as fun if you werent awake now would it my dear? Now then, lets get started."

He quickly disrobed himself and tossed it to the side, smirking at the girl in front of him.

_Where to begin?_ He clasped his hands together in anticipation.

Jesse never actually had any sexual experiences himself, but he had read this kind of thing in plays and books. Sure, he was fascinated by the concept but he was too distracted by his fame at the time to let himself get indulged.

But now his fame was gone at the moment, and now this sexual desire was beginning to overtake him.

He licked his lips as he slowly got on the bed and moved on top of Rachel. She stared at him in shock and fear as he stared back with lustful eyes as he pressed his lips against hers.

She tried to break from the kiss, but with her hands and feet tied she found it difficult to do so. Jesse on the other hand, was beginning to savor the kiss and deepened it by sliding his tongue in.

_Like strawberries,_ he thought as his tongue explored very inch of her mouth. His left hand caressed her cheek as his other one began to move towards her breast and clamped on it, earning a groan from Rachel.

Finally he broke the kiss and Rachel gasped for air. Jesse paid no attention as he was now focusing on her breasts. He played with her bra strap until he unhooked it off, revealing her perfect curves.

Rachel gasped as he began groping them, admiring their shape and soft texture. He stared at them for a brief second before he leaned down and began to suck on the bud of her left breast, earning a sharp yelp.

He licked, sucked, kissed, and even bit on her breasts despite Rachels protests. When he finished, Rachel was wincing in pain as her breasts began to feel tender and sore. She could practically feel the bruises forming already.

But Jesse was far from done, in fact the real fun had just begun. His hands slowly slid down her body until he found what he was looking for and began to slowly slide her panties down, now revealing Rachel in her glory.

Rachel blushed in a combination of panic and embarassment as she saw Jesse gazing at her down there. She felt so ashamed that he was looking at her most private body part.

It was the opposite for Jesse however, in fact he was actually looking at it with amusement and curiousity. He ran his fingers around it then without warning slipped one of them inside her core, causing Rachel to scream in pain and surprise.

He saw this and smirked, tenderly massaging the insides slowly. "Jesse-s..._Stop!"_ she gasped as she was adjusting to his finger. Once she relaxed, he added another finger. Since Rachel had already adjusted, it wasnt as painful but she still gave a cry of surprise.

Jesse had pulled his fingers away and licked them dry, enjoying the taste. He was having so much fun, but he decided now was the time that he finally claimed her.

Grinning deviously at her, he pulled down the only piece of clothing he had on, revealing his own naked glory to Rachel.

She gasped at the sight in front of her and closed her eyes, being too inexperienced to be able to comprehend Jesse's body. He saw this and laughed.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and stroked his throbbing member. "Dont worry, this will be good for the both of us. I wont make it hurt_-as much."_

He aimed at her entrance and, slowly, entered into her with a powerful thrust. Rachel screamed in extreme pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Jesse kissed her neck and assured her that the pain would go away in time. After a series of slow rhythmic thrusts, a feeling of pleasure began buliding up in Rachels lower half.

_Why am I enjoying this?_ she thought as she began to moan. Jesse noticed this and began to pick up his pace.

_"Oh! O-oh god **YES!** Fuck! This feels SO amazing!"_ Jesse cried as the both of them experienced wave after wave of pleasure.

_"Ah! Ah, Jesse!"_ The moment Rachel screamed his name Jesse gave out one last thrust and they both climaxed, giving out loud moans.

Jesse collapsed beside her and both were gasping heavily for air. He glanced at Rachel, whose hair had become damp and sweaty from the experience.

He smirked and caressed her hair. "Thanks for the great fuck, babe. I really needed that."

Rachel couldnt bring herself to respond, she was still trembling from a combination of shock, pain, and esctasy. Jesse chuckled and gave her one last kiss, sealing away the last of her oxygen and causing her to pass out.

He gazed at her sleeping body. He wanted to tuck her in and sleep next to her, but he didnt want anyone suspecting that she was missing. If anyone knew what he had done to her, it would ruin his reputation and his chances of ever gaining fame again.

So, despite that she had satisfied his lustful needs, she was still a threat to his goals, and so he was only left with one option: to kill her.

He untied Rachel from the bed but still kept the rope tightly wrapped on her hands and feet, in case she would wake up.

He put on his robe and carried her to the farthest river from the town and, looking at her one last time, dumped her body into the stream where it carried her into, well, somewhere where nobody could find her and maybe even drown.

* * *

><p><strong>Well with that done Im not surprised that I feel ashamed and somewhat dirty when writing this. But it had to be done, it was a crucial part of the story and shows how much of a sexy bastard Jesse can be XD Anyways R&amp;R and the top half of the story where Rachel and Finn are in the hospital will be explained much later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews, greatly appreciated! As a reward for fast reviews, heres another chappie! ^_^**

* * *

><p>!<p>

_Eh...? W-Where...where am I?_

Rachel slowly fluttered her eyes open to see a young man around her age smiling back at her.

"Well hello there sleepyhead!" He greeted her. "I'm so glad to see your're ok!"

She squinted at him. "Where am I? W-who are you?" she said weakly.

"Your're in the hospital." he answered. "I found you while I was riding my bike in the park. What were you doing in the river?"

"I-I dont know. To be honest, I dont remember anything before then." she confessed.

"Oh well that doesnt matter. All that matters is that you're ok."

To Rachels surprise, the man hugged her tightly. "I was so worried. I would never forgive myself if I hadnt pulled you out of the river sooner."

Rachel didnt answer, instead she found herself blushing at the mans embrace.

After Rachel recovered, the man offered for her to stay at his place while he would try to find where she lived.

As they walked she noticed he was holding her hand gently and began to gaze at him curiously.

"Oh btw, I still haven't gotten your name!" The man glanced at her.

"Oh! Its...uh Rachel! Rachel Berry!"

"Rachel Berry? Thats a pretty name! I'm Finn Hudson. Its nice to meet someone like you!"

At this, she found herself blushing and tried to hide it. But the longer they walked, the more she realized how...comforting being with this Finn was and managed a smile.

_Perhaps this Finn isnt so bad after all..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a not far away part of town Jesse was taking a walk while smoking, apparently still reveling over his "experience" with Rachel.<p>

"Damn I haven't felt this good in _so_ long!" He declared after taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. "Its almost like my troubles all melted away! Well, _almost."_

"And its all thanks to that girl." He thought, a smirk forming on his face. "Dammit, _why'd_ I have to kill her? Such a waste of young beauty."

He sighed and was about to take another inhale of smoke when he heard a girls voice.

**"FINN!"**

Upon hearing the girls voice, Jesse nearly choked on his cigarette.

_That voice...No, it couldnt be-?_

He quickly hid behind a nearby alley and saw 2 figures approaching.

"Why whats wrong Rach?" Finn asked her.

"We've been walking for so long, how far away do you live?" Rachel whined.

"Its just a few blocks from here, you cant wait that long?" Finn responded.

"But Finn-my feet hurt and Im so thirsty!" she complained.

Finn sighed and took her hand. "You can make it Rach. Just trust me."

"Oh alright!" she pouted and began to walk beside him. As they walked away, Jesse was staring at them in shock.

_No way...she's still alive? How in the world-_ he thought in disbelief. Suddenly fear swept his mind.

_Shit! Has she told that boy everything? Or worse, what if she had told the authorities? Fuck, this will not do!_

He narrowed his eyes at Rachel._ I have to kill that girl before anything happens! Or better yet..._

He chuckled evilly as he thought of his other sinister plan for Rachel...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other one but at least it was easy to type fast! I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Until then, please R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for the reviews! Much love to you all! ^_^**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Rachel and Finn finally reached his house.<p>

"Well here we are." he said.

"Oh thank God! My legs are about to give up any second now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh well just wait out here ok? I have to ask my Mom if its ok if I can have you over and maybe I can introduce her to you." he said as he opened the door.

"Oh ok!" she replied back as he went inside.

Unfortunately, Jesse had followed them and smirked as he saw this as an opportunity to snatch Rachel.

_Nows my chance!_ he thought. He slowly emerged from a nearby alley and carefully made his approach towards Rachel.

When he was sure he was close enough, he clamped her mouth shut with his palm while his other hand wrapped around her waist and dragged her into the alley.

"Why_ hello_ Rachel! Fancy meeting you here!" he said mockingly.

She looked at him in bewilderment. _Who-who is this guy!-? And how does he know my name!-?_ She thought in fear.

His hand moved from her mouth and grabbed her neck. "Scream and I'll break your neck!" Jesse growled.

"W-who _are_ you?-! H-How do _you_ know my name-!" Rachel quivered.

He looked at her puzzled. "_Eh?_ Are you saying you dont remember who I am?"

"I've never seen _you_ before in my entire life!" she confessed.

Jesse glanced at her in confusion, but secretly he was relieved. _Oh good. If she doesnt remember what happened, then theres no way she could have told anyone!_

_But theres no telling if she were to completely forget, so..._ He grinned at her deviously and while holding her neck, let his other hand roam around her body.

His hand reached her breast and he groped it tightly, earning a sharp gasp from Rachel. Jesse felt himself grow hard at her reaction and smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Say, why dont we go to my place and have some more of that wonderful love-making, hmm?" he whispered into her ear.

Rachel looked at him in terror and felt her eyes start to water as he continued to molest her. _Somebody...anybody...please help me!_ she thought helplessly.

**"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" **

"Eh?"

Jesse barely had any time to react as a huge fist collided with his face, completely knocking him to the ground and forcing him to let go of Rachel.

Rachel opened her eyes to see Finn glaring angrily at Jesse.

"Bloody hell! That _actually_ hurt!" Jesse whined angrily, clutching his cheek in pain.

"Oh yeah, well its gonna hurt _even more_ if you dont get you sick, perverted ass out of here!" Finn shouted, balling his fist tightly.

He glared at him and then turned to Rachel. "This_ isnt_ over! I'll come back for you Rachel, just _you_ wait!" Jesse snarled as he took off, still clutching his sore cheek.

Finn glared at him until he was gone, then ran over to Rachel.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, lifting her up from the ground.

"Y-Yeah I guess so." She was still surprised at Finn's anger as well as his strength.

"Next time I see him I'll..." he muttered angrily.

To his surprise, Rachel pulled him into a hug and started crying. Finn felt all his anger lift away as he embraced her back.

After a long embrace, Finn stared at her caringly. "C'mon lets go inside."

*sniff* "O-ok." Rachel said, wiping her eyes. He took her hand and she managed a small smile as they went home.

* * *

><p>Back at his apartment, Jesse was loading a black handheld gun with bullets.<p>

He touched the cheek where Finn had punched him and scowled.

"Gonna hurt even more, eh? Well what happens if I blow your brains out first, boy?"

He smirked at the thought. _Just you wait, Jesse St. James is coming. I'll get you Rachel, and this time I'll make sure your're mine._

He burst into evil laughter as he played with his handgun.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Watch out Finn and Rachel! Jesses gonna get ya! Read and review everyone! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**...Got nothing to say just enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

><p>"Mom! The girl I was talking about is here!" Finn called as they moved into the living room.<p>

A few seconds later, Carole (Finn's mother) walked in and greeted Rachel.

"Why hello there! So you must be Rachel!" Rachel smiled back and greeted her too.

"Mom, she is also...uh, the girl who I rescued from the river." Finn said.

"Is she now?" She looked at her worriedly. "Will she be alright?"

"Don't worry about it, she just got out of the hospital so I'm sure she'll be fine." Finn replied.

"Oh thats a relief! Poor dear must be starving though! Why dont you guys wait here while I make dinner?" Mrs. Hudson offered.

"Sounds great Mom, thanks." Finn said as he motioned Rachel with him to the sofa.

As Carole disappeared into the kitchen, Finn sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for Rachel to sit.

"Dont worry, Mom makes a killer beef and chicken soup thats to die for!" he said.

Rachel giggled at his comment, but then her face turned serious.

"Thats good, but its not your Mom's cooking that I'm worried about its-"

"That guy in the alley right?" Finn finished her response. She nodded slowly and bit her lip.

Finn sighed and placed his hand over hers. "Look, whatever happened your're safe with us now and if he ever does come back, well I'll be sure to handle him and call the police, I promise you."

Rachel looked at his eyes. "You promise?" she whispered.

"I promise."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and slowly began to lean towards each other as if they were about to kiss.

"Finn, dinners ready! Bring Rachel as well!" his mother called out from the kitchen.

The two backed away from each other, as if they had just broken out of a trance and Finn headed towards the kitchen with Rachel following close behind.

After dinner, Finn offered for Rachel to sleep in his room.

"No _funny_ business you two!" his mother warned.

_**"MOM!"**_ Finn blushed heatly. As the two layed down in his bed, Finn had fallen asleep first.

Rachel stared curiously at him and found herself blushing as well. _Why am I feeling this way?_ she asked herself, trying to clear of the warm and fuzzy feeling away.

But the more she stared at Finn, the more she felt comfortable and drifted into a cozy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 AM <strong>

Rachel had awoken from thirst and quietly went downstairs to get a glass of water. Thats when she noticed something odd.

She saw that the living room window has been opened. She walked towards it and stared outside it curiously.

When she was sure nobody was there, she closed the window and started to head upstairs when a something covered her mouth.

Rachel struggled to see who it was as it was too dark and she couldnt break free from the persons grip. It wasnt long before she slowly started to lose consciousness from the cloth she was breathing on and passed out.

_"Good night...Rachel."_

!

Groggily Rachel opened her eyes. Oh my head...she thought hazily.

"My my, _quite_ the predicament you found yourself in Rachel!"

At the sound of the voice, Rachel quickly snapped her eyes open to see Jesse smirking in front of her.

_"You!-"_ Rachel saw that her hands were tied to a large wooden contraption that resembled a table by a rope.

"Thought you could escape from _me_, eh? You _should_ know better." Jesse crossed his arms.

"Who _are_ you? What do _you_ want from _me?"_ she demanded.

"Oh so you really dont remember. Maybe you will if I do this..."

Smugly, he leaned down and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She tried to break from the kiss, but suddenly something in her mind opened.

Flashes of memories of her previously encountering Jesse and him raping and then dumping her into the river.

As Jesse pulled away from her, she gaped at him in horror. _"Y-your're_ the one that-"

"Oh looks like you remember now. It doesnt matter now, because your're never gonna get out of here."

"A-are _you_ going to kill me?" Rachel choked out in fear, but Jesse merely smirked.

"Oh I wont kill you, that is, if you do me one favor."

"And what _is_ that?" she asked, fear resonating in her voice.

He grinned deviously. "Be my sex slave for life."

Rachel gasped. "_N-Never!_ I _wont_ let you abuse me again!" With a swift motion, she managed to kick Jesse straight in his kiwis with one of her legs.

He grunted in pain and clutched his crotch. "Oh ho ho you feisty little bitch! Your're gonna _regret_ you've done that!" he hissed.

He stumbled over to get a chair and rested himself on it to ease the pain. Slowly, he opened up her blouse which revealed her breasts and nuzzled himself in them, causing Rachel to scream and she bit down on his ear, earning a sharp yell from Jesse.

Clutching his ear in pain, he slapped Rachel across her face hard. The sting from the slap caused Rachel to whimper and her eyes starting to water.

_"Much_ better." Jesse proceeded to take his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Its time to get to business." he sneered and began to unhook her bra.

* * *

><p><em>"Mmm Rachel-"<em> Finn muttered sleepily. He tried to feel for her but felt nothing but an empty space where she was lying down.

"Rachel?" Finn snapped his eyes open and saw that she wasnt laying down next to him. He jumped out of bed and looked everywhere in his house.

"Finn honey why are you awake at this hour?" his mom called out sleepily.

_Where could she be? Theres no way she could of wandered off by herself-_

An expression of terror swept his face as he realized where Rachel was at.

"Uh Mom I_ gotta_ go!" He hurried to the front door. "To where? And wheres Rachel?"

"Thats just it! Mom shes in trouble I _have_ to go find her!" he replied as he put on his jacket.

"But Finn wait-" Finn had hurried to on to his bike and began pedaling as fast as he could.

_Rachel wherever you are, please be ok! Im on my way!_ he thought as he rode down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Will Finn make it in time to rescue Rachel? Read and review to find out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, hopefully the content will make up for that! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile as Finn hurries on his rescue, Jesse is continually performing his sexual abuse over Rachel once more...<em>

"Oh _yeah! _Thats _the_ stuff!" Jesse cried as he toyed around with Rachel's breasts despite her pleading for him to stop.

"_Jesse please..._" she said weakly. Her crying had stopped but tears were still pouring from her eyes.

"Why? I'm having _so_ much fun!" Jesse said as he licked her neck which caused her to cringe.

He leaned down to her with a dark expression.

"You might as well get _used_ to it. You are _never_ going to leave and _nobody_ is going to save you, I'll guarantee that." he sneered.

Rachel could feel her eyes well up even more after hearing his words.

"Now then, for the _fun_ part..."

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, where could she be?<em> Finn thought in furious panic. He pedaled his bike a few more times before finally stopping for a quick break.

As he was catching his breath, he put his hand over his forehead. _Shit, Rachel's in serious trouble and its gonna be my fault! Where could she be at? Think, Finn, think!_

As he slapped his forehead, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was small, but dainty sparkly pink slippers in front of someones door.

_Those-those are Rachels slippers! But that could only mean-_ Finn rushed towards the door.

Jesse grinned lecherously as he began to pull off all of Rachel's clothing. Soon he was down to her panties.

He slipped 2 fingers inside her panties, causing Rachel to jump in shock.

"Oh my your're wet down there. Don't worry, I shall fill you in _soon_..." he chuckled wickedly as he yanked her panties straight off, revealing her naked body to him.

**"EEK!"** Rachel tried to cover her body in embarassment but had forgotten that her hands were tied. This action only served to please Jesse as he eyed her body lustfully.

"Having fun, Princess?" he mocked. "I assure you, this time will be _even_ better than the first..."

* * *

><p>Finn had entered slowly and carefully, in case any loud movement would only endanger Rachel if she happened to be in the apartment. He took a few steady steps, and then in a nearly closed door he saw it.<p>

He saw a tearstained Rachel in the nude and looking horrified as she stared at the smug Jesse looking suggestively at her back.

He gasped at the terrible sight, but then he realized what he came here for and looked for something he could use as a weapon.

Finally he saw a rusted crowbar lying across from him and picked it up. Finn took a deep breath and carefully opened the door.

"Hey now," Jesse said smoothly to Rachel. "This has happened before, surely your're used to it by now." Rachel continued to look at him in horror.

"Oh _enough!_ I want to fuck you _now_!" Jesse cried impatiently as he reached to unbutton his jeans. Rachel closed her eyes and embraced herself for the inevitable.

BAM!

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Jesse knocked onto the floor, blood beginning to spill from his head. She turned and gasped as she saw Finn looking at Jesse fiercely.

"Rachel!" He dropped the crowbar and rushed towards her.

"Finn..." she said, still in surprise as she had not expected him to find her but felt a wave of relief as he began to unty her hands. After he was done he placed her gently on the floor and wrapped his jacket around her nude body.

"Rachel, thank _god_! If I hadnt found you _sooner_, that bastard would have had _his_ way with you!" Finn said, relieved that she was even alright.

"Finn...you came here all this way just to save me?" Rachel asked quietly, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

He nodded. "Of course! I was _so_ worried about you ever since you were in the hospital! Now c'mon, lets get out of here before _he_ wakes up!"

She nodded as Finn picked her up by the hand carefully and the two were about to leave when they heard the sound of a loaded gun.

They turned to see a very angry Jesse with a large bruise on his head that was continually bleeding. He was pointing a small handgun at them.

"Get your **DAMN** hands off my slut! I'm _not_ done with the bitch yet!" he growled.

"Your **_WHAT_** now?-!" After hearing Jesse insulting Rachel, Finn began to get furious.

"How **_DARE_** you treat her like shes a piece of shit! Shes an innocent person, if you even _know_ what that means you monster!"

"Oh_ I'm_ the monster?" Jesse said, raising an eyebrow. "_Your're_ the one that bashed my handsome face!"

"Thats what _you_ get for taking advantage of me!" Rachel piped in suddenly.

"Shut the **_fuck_** up, slave!" Jesse snarled. "I'm going to _enjoy_ blowing your boyfriend's head to pieces, then I'm gonna fuck you _senseless_ for the rest of _your_ pathetic life!"

"Sorry but we _won't_ let that happen!"

_"What?"_ Suddenly 2 cops burst into the room and grabbed Jesse by his arms, catching him by surprise and dropping his gun.

"Jesse St. James, you are under arrest for several first-degree murders and now sexual abuse." One of them said, glancing at Rachel and Finn.

"No, this_ can't_ be happening!" he shrieked as the other cop handcuffed him.

"Are you two alright?" the other cop asked Finn and Rachel.

"Yes..but how did you find us?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Well, we have held long-time suspicions against Jesse that he had murdered several of his close associates but we never had enough evidence. We were just driving around the corner when we hear someone yelling. We know that this apartment is old and you can hear noise bouncing off the walls on occasion." he explained.

"Your're lucky that we found you, otherwise you would have been killed. You must be either stupid or brave, going out on your own like this."

"I know, and I would do it all over again, just for Rachel." Finn glanced at her, and she started blushing.

"This _isn't_ over!" Jesse shrieked as the other cop began to lead him out of the room. "I'll be out of jail before you _know_ it, and once I do, I'll _have_ my revenge!"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge Jesse _not_ St. James!" the other cop ushered him out.

Finn glared angrily at Jesse while Rachel began to hug Finn, burying her face in his chest as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts, and then this story will be done! Read and review folks! ^_^<strong>


	6. EPILOGUE

The next day, Finn and Rachel were taken in by the police to be asked a couple of questions concerning their encounter with Jesse. After Rachels wounds from Jesse were taken care of, they found Rachels parents and took her home, relieved that their daughter was alright after she went missing since she got dumped in the river.

A few weeks had passed since the incident and Rachel secluded herself in her room, with her parents and friends from school visiting her and cheering her up. She would only leave the room to visit her therapist, her parents paying for the sessions.

Eventually the time came when Jesse's trial came through, and after Finn and Rachel testified the judge sentenced him guilty and had his punishment as execution for rape and first-degree murders. Jesse glared angrily at Finn and Rachel for the sentence he was given even thought he had no one to blame but himself.

A few days later, Rachel had invited Finn over to her house so they could talk. When Finn came, her father told him she was in the backyard. Finn went and saw that she was sitting on the ground in a white dress gazing at a sunflower.

"Rachel?" She turned around and gave a small smile. "Oh Finn hi."

"So...are you alright?" he asked her. "Yes I will be now. It'll give me a little more time before I forget about _Him_. I won't ever forget everything _He_ put me through, but I won't let it get in the way of my goals in life."

She got up and looked squarely at Finn. "I'll need your help to get through all this."

"Of course. I'll do anything to help." he answered. "Finn, theres no words to express how much I thank you for saving my life."

Finn looked down, took a deep breath, and looked at Rachel. "Rachel."

He caressed her hands gently. "You know, ever since I met you in the hospital, I never got to tell you how I feel. And well...I was wondering, would you-would you like to go out with me?"

Rachels expression widened as he said this, and gave him a warm smile. "Why yes Finn. I would love to be your girlfriend."

They both blushed heatly and stared at each other for the longest time. They leaned in and, before they knew it, they were kissing each other passionatly for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww they finally hooked up! ^_^ Thanks for reading everyone! If you think this is the end, well your're WRONG. There will be a sequel soon, so look out for that! :)<strong>


End file.
